


День 7 - Идеальный стимул

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон пытался отказаться. Он на самом деле пытался. Ему было наплевать, что это делали другие мужчины, но он – не будет.





	День 7 - Идеальный стимул

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Джон пытался отказаться. Он на самом деле пытался. Ему было наплевать, что это делали другие мужчины, но он – не будет.

О, нет. Даже если бы Шерлок хорошо его попросил. Сказал «пожалуйста». И «это для дела, Джон». Джон Х. Ватсон не тот, кого легко уговорить.

Но его, конечно, уговорили.

Меньше чем через сорок минут Шерлок придумал идеальный стимул.

– Если ты этого не сделаешь, это сделаю я.

Было понятно, что вернувшийся десять минут спустя мужчина – Шерлок, но, Боже мой, из-за косметики его лицо выглядело по-другому: карандаш для глаз сделал их разрез более кошачьим, блеск для губ заставил их выглядеть более пухлыми, а скулы...

Джон с трудом удержался от того, чтобы сию минуту не сжать своего партнёра в объятиях и не взять его тут же на кухонном столе. Или на полу. Или на любой горизонтальной поверхности. Вертикальная тоже подошла бы.

Джон понял, что не позволит Шерлоку идти в гей-бар в таком виде, и не важно, есть там серийный убийца или нет.

Что подразумевало, что он согласен сделать это сам.

Если бы Джон знал, что реакция Шерлока на него, накрашенного, будет такой же восторженной, он даже и не подумал бы отказаться. Поскольку той ночью Шерлок брал его с такой страстью, что они сломали кровать.


End file.
